Safe Place to Run to
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: After Andy walks out of the house she shares with Luke, where does she run to?


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. I'm excited for tonight's episode and I was just watching 2.06 and was thinking about where Andy could have gone to...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Okay, my Dad's outta town…<em>

_~ Andy McNally to Traci Nash when explaining the plan for a small wedding  
><em>

She knew as she pulled the box of matches off the table. That little thing Sam always said "trust your gut", well, her gut was screaming at her.

She knew Jo and Luke had a history but she really thought Luke loved her.

As Jo fumbled her way through answering the questions, Andy's mind was in overdrive. Luke had gone to the hotel – had he even gone to the cabin? Did he take Jo to the cabin with him?

She tried to call him as soon as she got out of the room but once again, he was too busy to answer his phone.

As she paid for the magazines she thought back to the way Luke acted since Friday. It was an apology; he had slept with her!

She made her decision as she walked back to the hotel room – back to Jo. She remembered Jo's reaction to the ring and realized Luke may have gotten it for Jo. She would ask Jo when she got back.

All thoughts were pushed from her mind as she noticed the door was ajar.

For the rest of the night, she avoided talking to Jo except when absolutely necessary and she made sure to steer clear of Luke.

* * *

><p>When the night was finally over, she saw Luke at his desk. For once, she was grateful that he was a workaholic. She planned to pack and slip out. As she left, she would leave a message on the home phone telling him that the ring was in the safe.<p>

When she finished packing, she took one last look at the ring and placed it in the lock box. She made sure she had her keys and then quietly walked down the stairs.

She saw Luke and realized that she had to talk to him, even if she didn't want to. She walked into the room and just stood there.

_ "Please don't do this. Andy…I screwed up. I made a huge mistake and I am so sorry."_

_ "I know. I know 'cause I-I got all your flowers and your dinners and your spa packages. I can only imagine what else I was about to get. Why did you still want to get married?"_

_ "Because I love you."_

_ She scoffed, not believing him. "The ring is in the lock box. Where I found it."_

She closed the door and headed on foot to her dad's place. It was far but close to the station so once she got there, she would not have a problem getting to work in the morning.

She collapsed on her dad's couch when she finally reached his apartment. After sitting for a few minutes, catching her breath, she realized that she needed to tell him what happened; she needed someone to listen to her vent. She hit the number two on her speed dial and stood up, pacing.

As he answered the phone, she happened to look at the clock in his kitchen and realized what time it was. "Andy? What's wrong copper?"

"Dad. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. Andy, what's wrong?" He knew his daughter would never call him so late unless it was an emergency.

"Luke and I broke up. Well, I broke up with him."

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I just…can I crash at your place tonight?" She really needed him to hang up because she didn't want him to come back to Toronto because of her but she needed to let all her emotions out.

"Sure Andy. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

><p>It was only after she hung up with her father that the tears began in earnest as she crashed onto the couch. It hurt, really hurt. She had chosen Luke because she thought he was safe, thought he was a good guy who wouldn't hurt her. In the end, just like with all of the other guys she had dated, she was hurt.<p>

She didn't know how long she had been crying for when she heard movement right outside the door. She reached for her gun and then remembered she was off duty and her gun was still at the station.

"Andy?" There was a quiet tap and then a key in the lock.

"Dad?" she whispered.

Tommy entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He quickly made his way over to his daughter and held her close, as he had done many years earlier when she used to have nightmares and wake up screaming. "Shhhh, you're safe Andy. I'm right here."

And finally, her father had come through for her and become a safe place she could run to.


End file.
